


what if

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversation, Established Relationship, M/M, Plotless, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Hey, Mike. What will you do if i tell you that i love you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network

"What will you do if i tell you i love you?"

"Dean. We are married."

"Don't change the conversation."

"I don't know if i married a hopeless romantic."

"Just answer the question."

"Hmm... i guess i'll tuck you into bed and-"

"-fuck me senseless?"

"...you are really a hopeless romantic, aren't you?"

"Dude, we are both adults, you are over millennial ."

"..."

"..."

"...and sing you a lullaby in enochian and hold you until fall asleep because you must be drunk unless you are a stupid skinwalker who masquarade as my husband; you will never say that three little words so straightforward."

"Very well then, Mike."

"Hmm..."

"I love you."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Oh, you are currently in super annoying stage then. Am i not allowed to confess my undying love to my beloved husband?"

"No. Just... i'm surprised."

"No shit sherlock."

*chuckles*

"Yeah, you are welcome, your highness."

"You are such a hopeless romantic."

"What can i say? I like your voice."

"You are aware if this is your half-brother's voice, right?"

"Michael. Don't. Bring. Up. My. Brother. On. This."

"sorry, sorry. my apologize...."

"Heh... "

"..."

"..."

"Oh, and Dean?"

"What?"

"I love you too."


End file.
